Stand By Me meets the Vampires of Santa Carla
by Anna13
Summary: Vern takes the gang on a road trip to Santa Carla, but what happens when one night they all meet a very exciting group of guys? It's when David and the Boys meet five small town kids Please Read and Review I want Every1's opinin!
1. Graduation

I looked myself over in the mirror and checked my curly blonde hair and placed it in the place it was suppose to be and put my cap on.  
  
"Jennifer!" I heard my mother call as I took on last glance and straitened the gown and walked off, switching the light off and then running down the stairs to everyone looking at me with a smile.  
  
I smiled waved and headed to pick my friends up in my car.  
  
I went out to the driveway and saw a new red corvette sitting there with a big bow on it.  
  
I shrieked as my mom ran out and embraced me in a hug and kissed my cheek and held me close.  
  
"Happy Graduation!" She said as she squeezed me in a tight hug then I looked her in the eye and said "Well I did it I'm finally free!!" I yelled to the world as I through my arms in the air and smiled and ran and pulled the bow off the car and got in and waved as I headed to pick the boys up.  
  
I stopped at a two story white house and honked as I pulled my little black purse out and fixed my make-up.  
  
I looked and saw a small skinny boy running holding his cap as he went to the front of the car.  
  
"Oh my ,God!!" He said as he kissed the car like it was his.  
  
"Gordie, please no drooling all over my car!" I said as I smiled and he got in and sat in the front and checked everything out as I speed off.  
  
"So Winnie finally let you get one?" He asked referring to my mother.  
  
"Hell no, it was a graduation present." I said as I smiled and looked forward feeling my purse and putting it on the floor as we went and got Chris.  
  
"Next stop your lovers house!" Gordie screeched as he smiled and looked at me.   
  
"Just because I like him doesn't mean you can call him my lover!" I said as I slapped him and he squealed and put his hands up for protection.  
  
I looked to my left and saw two boys standing there with their red gowns on and waving at us to stop.  
  
I came to a sudden stop and hit the brakes hard. I looked over at them crossing the street looking both ways before they came.  
  
"What the hell I thought I was picking you up at your house?" I asked Chris as he and Teddy scrunched in the backseat.  
  
"No, Dad man he is being a shithead." Chris said making me laugh a little.  
  
"Love your wide range of vocabulary." I said smiling and speeding along.  
  
"Just as bad as yours!" He said as he slapped me and then he slouched back in his seat looking out the window.  
  
"So is it off to get fat ass?" Teddy asked as he leaned up in his seat and placed himself between the seats in front.  
  
I laughed as I turned up the radio and smiled as they all started to sing to an un known song.  
  
"Teddy, he is not that fat anymore!" I said actually defending Vern for the first time.  
  
"The key word being ANYMORE!" Gordie laughed as Teddy snuffed and sat back.   
  
"Ok come on ,Vern!!" I shouted as he ran out with tons of shit in his hands.  
  
"Oh ,God, what does he have now?" I asked as I looked at all the guys and they shrugged.  
  
I looked at him and he came to the drivers side sticking his head in as his hat string was tickling my nose.  
  
"Vern?" I asked as he looked at me and through the bags on top of Teddy.  
  
Teddy through the bags at Chris's face and then Chris through them back at Teddy.  
  
"Vern, why in the hell did you bring all this shit?" I asked him as he went around to Gordies side and got in the backseat. "Ump." I heard as Vern landed on Chris and then Chris screamed, "Get the fuck off me!" He said as he pushed him off and he landed in the middle and then I didn't care so I speed off and headed to Castle Rock High School  
  
"Damn six years with you morons." I said as I parked the car and locked it and then we walked off and went and got ready for our graduation.  
  
We walked into the school together remembering all the things that happened   
  
  
  
Hey all this is my new story lol but Newaz plez review and tell me if ya  
  
like the idea! And also it will get more excitin in the next chapter! And as always im bored notin new and always lookin to talk to ya'll so feel free to im me if ya want at LisGymnast007, thats for AOL! so ya im me don't be scared im always lookin 4 new peeps to meet. 


	2. Learning of the Road trip to Santa Carla

We walked into the school together remembering all the things that happened.   
  
"Wow that was my locker!" Vern as he pointed to the red locker. "Good job ,Vern!" I said laughing at him as we started to run down the hall laughing.  
  
We ran to the Gym. And got in there and sat in our seats and waited.   
  
"I'm so happy!" I whispered to Gordie and smiled and laughed at he shook his head and smiled a little.  
  
"Jennifer Lachance" I stood up and walked over to the podium and got my diploma and walked off.  
  
Also there is no relation between Gordie and I if it is I would like kill myself.  
  
I know he' s like my best friend, but if I had to spend that much time with him, like family's do at Christmas, I don't think I would like seeing him on the days I wouldn't have to.  
  
He stood up there with poise and he looked around all sophisticated.  
  
Then he looked into the crowd and looked at us and smiled full of embarrassment.  
  
He quickly covered up his face and laughed a little and then he looked out at the ceiling and started talking about how life was for him and how it was growing up with such good friends.  
  
"So what High School meant to me was getting away from all the troubles in the world"  
  
He smiled and then backed away slowly taking a bow as I started clapping first.  
  
Then everyone started in clapping and his face slowly grew to it's natural pale color.  
  
He sat down and then Principle Tyler walked up to the stand and said with enthusiasm, "Now I give you the class of 1966!!" He yelled as I through my hat up in the air and then caught it and I laughed as everyone else did.  
  
Then I began about going to college in the summer with Chris and Gordie going his separate way by going to a college far away.   
  
I looked over at Chris walking down and he started coming down our aisle as everyone was clearing out to head to the courtyard.  
  
"Oh my ,God, We finally made it!" Chris said as his voice echoed from the now empty room.  
  
"I know!" I said as I was crying a little. "Why are you crying?" Teddy asked as he leaned back in one of the metal chairs.  
  
"I don't know ,Teddy, why don't you tell me?" I said sarcastically throwing my hands in the air as I smiled and looked at his discussed face.   
  
"I'm going to miss all of you guys." I said as I remember my year book at the side of my chair.  
  
"Sign?" I yelled as peppy as I could and handed it to Gordie as I stole a pen from Chris.  
  
"Hey!" He said as I turned and handed it to Gordie as he stared at the pen for awhile then spoke, "You know I wondered where that pen went!" He said with a smile shrugged and went to his messy cursive writing.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as I handed it to Chris and he signed it real long.  
  
I finally sat down and dried my eyes, and sniffled a little and sucked the snot in and watched as they all signed it.   
  
I got up and walked over to the boys and hugged them all.  
  
"I'll really miss you guys." I said as I walked out of there and they all followed me.  
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked as we sat on the benches and just stared at each other.  
  
"Well since it is our official time to leave I have a suggestion!!" Vern said as he leaned forward and we all stared at him.  
  
"Well I'm being sent to go visit my cousins in Santa Carla, California." He said as we all expected him to go on with the story, "Go on!" I said moving my hands slightly signaling for him to go on.  
  
"Ok, well I was thinking about…." And before he could finish Teddy butted in and said "Road Trip!!" He raised his hands and clapped them together and stood up.  
  
"Teddy, sit!" I said pulling on his shirt as he fell into the bench.  
  
"Well pretty much!" Vern said as he smiled and then Teddy looked at me with an evil eye.  
  
"So when do we leave?" I asked clapping my hands and then got up and stretched and then looked at Vern.  
  
He smiled and looked at all of us and then said "Tomorrow!" He got up and ran away to his parents and waved a little good-bye and then disappeared into the growing crowd of parents and ex-students.  
  
"Cool!" I said as I started walking away and then the guys followed.  
  
"So what do you think we're taking?" I asked looking at them and thought of the "Ghetto" van that Vern got for his sixteenth birthday.  
  
"Oh, God, I hope it's not the nasty hippie van." Teddy said as he took his glasses off and wiped the accumulating sweat on the lenses.  
  
"Yeah, but at least he'll be able to fit his fat ass in there!!" Chris said as Teddy laughed the most weird laugh in the world.  
  
I started cracking up and then we all stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"We'll I guess I have to spend more time with you morons." I said as I shrugged and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta love us." Chris said leaning on Gordie's shoulder.  
  
I laughed a little and then said still giggling a little, "Yeah, gotta love you guys." I said as I waved a good-bye and walked over to my car.  
  
The engine roared as I speed away and went home to pack.  
  
My whole family wasn't at the graduation, My mom had work along with everyone else, they seem loving and caring, but deep down they still wished they had stopped at two children.  
  
The new car was a "We're rich and we love you, but we don't want to come to your boring graduation."   
  
Like I said they seem nice, but they ain't.   
  
I was riding down the rode and noticed a hot young blonde walking the streets and was hanging with some buds.  
  
So I came to the stop sign and stopped and stared till I realized that it was that bum Ace and his posse.  
  
I looked and here he comes over to my nice new car to probably distroy it.  
  
So like any normal and sane person would do I speed away when he came to the window.  
  
Ace was the one who was left in Castle Rock after he finally graduated about two years ago.  
  
Eyeball, Billy and Charlie all left together to find chicks every where else, but Castle Rock, so Ace had to find a new posse and teach them how to be a bad ass like he was.  
  
  
  
Hey all thanx 4 the reviews and keep the reviews up!!! LOL but anyway i hope u like this and so i'll up date some time but im headin to St.Louie tomorrow(thursday) so i prob. won't be here to write!!! So luv ya'll   
  
ANNA 


	3. Almost on the road

I drove little slower home having the radio blare tapping my fingers along with the song.  
  
I stopped in front of the house parked the car in the street and came into the empty house.  
  
I walked in and noticed that a voice was coming from my older brothers room.  
  
I walked in and saw a tall blonde haired boy with his preppy cloths on looking through some papers and listening to the radio.  
  
"Stephen?" I asked as He looked up with surprise.  
  
"Oh, Jenny!" HE said as he ran to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Sorry couldn't come." He said as he looked down with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Awe, that's ok you're the only one." I said as I gave a weak smile and slowly went from the hug.  
  
" So what are you doing here?" I asked as I went over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"Oh, decided I would come home for your graduation, but my damn bus ran late!" He said with hate and then looked at me with a smile.  
  
"You know I really wanted to come." He said as he came over and sat by me.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said as he kissed my forehead and got up.  
  
"You always were my favorite little sister." He said as he smiled and sat down on his computer chair.  
  
"I am your only little sister." I said as I laughed and looked at him look back at me with a goofy look.  
  
"Yeah, true." He said as he smiled and went back to his working, I started walking out of the room and stopped in the door frame and said, "Thanks." I said as I walked to the end of the long hallway and into my room.  
  
I walked over the messy things that lay all over the floor and try to clean a little.  
  
I went over to the closet and stuffed everything in there.  
  
I looked around for a suitcase and found a brown one in the corner of my room and went and got it.  
  
I picked the heavy thing up and then I placed it on my bed and opened it up.  
  
I went to my dresser and got some clean cloths and put about a months worth of all the clothes I had in there.   
  
I closed it carefully making sure none of the cloths got caught in the zipper.  
  
It closed then I picked it up and throw it on the ground making a bang.   
  
I laid on my bed and just stared at the ceiling and started counting the dots and then they all came together making little formations, kind of like connect the dots.  
  
I put my knee up and stretched my other leg a little.  
  
I looked out the open window and saw that the orange and yellow sun was hiding behind tall trees in the forest behind my house.  
  
I rolled my eyes over and looked at the clock mounted on my white wall.  
  
I saw that it was almost eight-thirty. I put the right leg on the ground and sat up slowly and started to head over to the light switch and turned it off.  
  
I walked back over to my bed and plopped down and rolled my eyes back and fell sound asleep.  
  
I rolled over at Five o'clock in the morning to the sound of pounds at my front door.  
  
I slowly got up and yelled, "I got it!" I slowly walked down the hallway and went to the front door barely awake.  
  
I could see through the crack of my eyes and saw all four boys dressed and wide awake.  
  
I opened it and groaned a little.   
  
"Good Morning sunshine!" Chris yelled throwing his arms open and twirling me around in a circle as we stood in the frame of my front door.  
  
"God, Chris, it's five put me down." I said trying to move my arms away.  
  
"Ok." He said as he smiled and put me down lightly on the floor.  
  
"Jen, get dressed and let's get out of here!" Gordie said as he through his arms in the air and looked at everyone giving him a weird look.  
  
"Whatever." I said as I closed the door in there faces and started walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you got to let us in sometime." Vern said as I could see his squashed face through the glass.   
  
I walked over dragging my feet on the carpet, to the door and opened it and watched as they all piled in and then weirdly started following me into my room.   
  
Ok I was comfortable being naked or in my bra and under wear in front of people, but hell I really didn't appreciate my best friends following me to undress.   
  
"Um, guys please go back down the hallway." I said as I looked back they all tried to act like they weren't following me.  
  
I smiled and ran down the hall and I got dressed in comfortable cloths and walked down the hall and dragged my heavy black bag to the living room.  
  
I remembered that I hadn't asked my mom last night.  
  
"Wait!" I said as I went in the other direction and went into my mother and fathers room.  
  
I went to the bed side and shook my mom a little.  
  
"Mom?" I asked as she looked at me now with her eyes barely open.  
  
"Huh?" She managed to say. "I'm going on a road trip with my friends." I said as she just shook her head and went to sleep.  
  
I walked out and knew that she would be slightly worried, so I went and asked Vern for the number and wrote everything she would want to know down.  
  
I went to her bedroom and posted the note on her hand and then I bent down and kissed her cheek and said "Good-bye for now." Then I walked away and went into the living room.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Vern asked impatiently as he checked his watch and tapped his foot.  
  
"Yup." I said as I picked my bag up and eventually dropped it and dragged it to the "Ghetto" van. (a/n lol did they really have "Ghetto" things back then??? O well I call everything Ghetto)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a note to end on A Ghetto Mobile lol actually i took a van once on Vaca. and every time my friend and i got in it or saw it we did call it the Ghetto Mobile or the Ghetto Van, but doubt u care bout that.  
  
O0o0o0o datastwistergal I totally looked 4 ya story but I couldn't find it tell me what it is and i will be happy to read it!!!!  
  
O0o and thanx to all my (2) great reviewers I really enjoy 'um!! So ya 


	4. We are there

I walked over to the van and opened the sliding door and noticed a fuzzy orange couch sitting in the back of the van.  
  
I covered my mouth trying to hold the laughter, but couldn't hold it in any more.  
  
"Holy Hell, what is that?" I asked laughing as Vern and the guys came over and looked at Vern with a smile.  
  
His face got slightly red and he explained, "All the furniture in here is what I got for my birthday and I have no clue why, but hell it was already in here so I thought what the hell we will use it on our trip." He said as we piled in one by one into the van.   
  
Vern shut the door behind us and then we were on our way to a vacation from where we lived.  
  
"Vern, you got to stop I'm starving." Gordie complained holding his small stomach as it grumbled.  
  
"Oh, god, please hurry I think I'm going to die." Gordie said as he pretended to die and fell on the floor.  
  
We all laughed as Vern looked back and then drove up an exit and we decided to get some fast food.  
  
"Thanks." Gordie said as Vern pulled over in the parking lot and turned to us and smiled.  
  
"Ok, it's been three hours someone else needs to drive." He said as he scanned us over.  
  
"Ok, I will." I volunteered as they all took a breath of relief.  
  
"Yeah, but you all will have to." I said as Vern and I switched places.   
  
I was driving along it was probably around ten or so, I had driving tons and tons of hours that my eyes hurt.  
  
I I casually rubbed my eyes and concentrated on the road.   
  
"Damn!" I said as I slammed the brakes 'cause the idiot in front of me must have been drunk.  
  
I swerved a little and barely avoided a collision. I was on the road again, the right way, but I thought it was time for someone else to drive.  
  
I looked back and noticed all the guys either in there boxers or had cloths on, and that was Teddy, Vern, and Gordie, eww what a bad sight. I laughed to myself as I noticed Chris sitting back there in the dark just staring around.  
  
"Hey." I said as I noticed him jerk his head and look at me.  
  
He just smiled and started coming in the front seat.  
  
"So how long have you been driving?" He asked as I smiled and turned onto a ramp that read about thirty miles to "Santa Carla"   
  
"To long." I said as I laughed a little and we came off the ramp and headed into a small town.  
  
"I'll drive." He said as he propped his feet on the dash board.   
  
"Ok." I said as I turned my head round and round looking for food of some sort.  
  
"I'm so starving how about you?" I asked as we pulled into a McDonalds.  
  
"Yup." He said as he dug in his pockets for his billfold.  
  
"No ,Chris, you don't have to." I said sticking my hand out as we pulled into the drive up.  
  
"No, I insist, I need to blow some money." He said as he slapped some money in my hand.  
  
He started laughing at his last sentence. "Whatever." I said laughing as I ordered our food.  
  
I pulled up to the window and picked our double hamburgers up and the yummy fries.  
  
"Ok switch." I said as I parked the car and we switched places.   
  
I got my hamburger out and started chowing down. "Here's yours." I said with a mouth full.  
  
I quickly put my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't spit anything. "What?" He asked confused as we started off on to the highway again.  
  
"I said this is yours." I said as I still had little bit of food in my mouth, I swallowed hard and then he just smiled and took the hamburger from me.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he opened the wrapper and took a chunk of it and swallowed fast and then he kept eating faster and faster to the point where I thought he was going to chock.  
  
"Hey uh.. You might want to slow down on the hamburger." I said laughing as he just stared at the road and then he coughed a little.  
  
"Are you ok." I said sitting up a little and looking at his red face.  
  
"Yeah." He said through coughing. "Well actually I've been better." He said laughing.  
  
"I'm sure you have." I said laughing as I got up and through my paper in the back of the van hitting Vern in the head.  
  
"Oh ,God, The army, there shooting!!" He shouted in his sleep as he slightly sat up with his eyes closed, but it seemed like he was looking around.  
  
"What in the hell?" I asked slapping Chris' arm smiling big. "I have know idea." He said laughing a little as I continued to look at Vern tossing and turning.  
  
"I think he is having a Teddy dream." I said laughing hard now.  
  
"Yeah he's usually the only one who sleeps eats and dreams about the army." Chris said laughing hard now.  
  
I laughed more and then decided that it would be good to get some sleep.  
  
"Hey ,Chris, I'm going to get some shut eye." I said as I yawned a little and then got up and went and stole a pillow from behind Gordie's head.  
  
"Thanks." I said in a whisper as I stole it and took it up front.  
  
"Well, wake me when we get there." I said as Chris just shook his head and smiled.  
  
I closed my eyes quickly and went to sleep really fast.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a slamming door.  
  
"Finally here." I heard some one say as I looked out the window to see Gordie stretching and Vern standing next to him and Teddy running like an idiot screaming ,"Freedom." He had his arms in the air and he was going nuts.   
  
I looked to my right and say a cutie Chris sleeping at the wheel, his hair was still gelled from the night before and he had his arms wrapped around the wheel and his little face squashed on the wheel, I just wanted to kiss him, but instead I reached over and shoved him and he woke up.  
  
"Wake up, they deserted us." I said as Chris looked up at me with very sleepy eyes.   
  
"Huh?" He asked confused looking all around on the outside spotting them.  
  
"Well they're stupid 'cause we have the keys and could easily leave them." He said with a little groggy smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think I really want to know!! And Enjoy lol 


	5. Seeing a mysterious man,

"Yeah, but I'm to tired." I said as I got out of the car and came up behind the boys and put my arms around Gordie and Vern.  
  
"So this is it right?" I asked as I looked at Chris coming up behind this wiping his eyes getting the sleep out.  
  
"Yeah, but my aunt isn't home." Vern said as he removed my arm from his shoulder.   
  
"Oh." I said as I went and relaxed on the front porch.   
  
I   
  
I was sitting there thinking about how good this vacation was going to be for me, I mean getting out of that horrible house I had been in, I mean it was livable, but I just couldn't take my parents. I mean I love them, but there is only so much I can take after eighteen years.  
  
I sat there staring off into space when I spot Chris heading over to sit with me.  
  
"Spare some room?" He asked as I scooted over. "Yeah." I said as I smiled.  
  
"Want?" He asked as he brought a bright red package of cigarettes out.   
  
"Sure." I said taking a smoke out and putting it in my mouth as Chris lit it for me.  
  
We sat there smoking as the guys decided to play a little game of football, Gordie and Teddy against Vern because he was just as big of two people.   
  
I watched as Gordie and Teddy kicked Vern's ass, it was very funny watching Vern fall flat on his ass as Gordie and Teddy out-smarted him.   
  
"Ok wow." Vern said running up to the porch out of breath holding his heart as he came and sat in between Chris and I almost sitting on us.  
  
"Damn fat ass." Chris said as he dropped his cigarette in the grass and stood up and stepped on it and stared walking away.  
  
"Come on ,Vern, you pussy we have to finish the game!!" Teddy yelled as he held the ball out and Gordie went and dove for it like an idiot.  
  
"No." He said as he was still breathing hard.  
  
"Vern, are you ok?" I asked as I looked at him in concern.  
  
"Yeah, it's just my…" He said as he breathed really hard and with a gasp between every word.  
  
"Asthma." He said as he dug in his pocket and drug out a weird looking puffer thing.  
  
"As long as you are ok." I said as I patted him on the back. He just shook his head "Yes" and went to puffing the weird thingy.  
  
I went over to where the guys were playing football still well Teddy and Gordie were wrestling on the ground.  
  
"Oh, guys my aunt is home." Vern stood up say fully caught of breath.  
  
We looked as a little silver car approached and drove into the driveway.  
  
"Oh, god. It's fat ass." I heard a girl's voice coming from the silver car.  
  
I watched as an older girl about seven-teen or eight-teen got out of the car with her long blonde hair strolled past her shoulders, she was around five-seven or so and in her hand she had shopping bags.  
  
"Lucy, please don't cuss it's not proper for a young lady like you are." She just rolled her eyes as her older looking father stepped out of the car.  
  
Then came the two younger sisters looking like there older sister, but younger and shorter.  
  
"Oh, Vern, I haven't seen you in so many years how have you been?" Came a running aunt with sacks in her hands coming to hug him.  
  
"Good, Aunt Pricilla." He said as his cheeks were squashed in between his aunts shoulder.  
  
"That's good." She said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
She ran to the door and went and un locked the door. We all made kissy faces at Vern the whole time his face turned red.  
  
"So you travel so many hours with that loser?" The girl named Lucy asked me as she came up beside me.  
  
"Yeah, try all of them, it's horrible." I said laughing as she put a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Lucy." She said as she stuck her hand out.   
  
"Hi, I'm Jennifer." I said smiling as I shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jennifer." She said as we headed in the house. "Oh, you can just call me Jenny." I said as she shook her head "Cool."   
  
We walked into the log cabin type house and she walked me back to her room where I would be staying for the time being.  
  
"Oh, I like how you have your room set up." I said as I walked into the room with a little white day bed set in the corner while, she had two dressers set up.  
  
"Me too." She said as she smiled a little and picked up my bag.  
  
"You can put your shit in here." She said pointing to the empty dresser in the corner.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I started putting things away in the dresser.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked as I was putting my short sleeve shirts in the top drawer.  
  
"Oh, they just opened a new place it's called The Board Walk." She said as she sat up and smiled. "You wanna go?" She asked as she went to her closet and pulled out a Wool jacket.  
  
"Sure." I said as I got a jacket that I had packed and put it on.  
  
"Well I have to tell my mom and I guess we can take the guys." She said as she smiled a little and started to head out the door.  
  
"Ok, Mom, we are going to the Board Walk and I'm going to show them around." As soon as she said that all the guys turned their heads fast and looked at her and jumped up.  
  
"They're following." I said laughing as we walked out the door into the bright sun light.  
  
"Yeah, babes." Teddy came running in between us and put his arm over both of our shoulders.  
  
"Hey, there." Lucy said as she smiled and looked at him. I smiled and saw Chris, Vern and Gordie came up to our sides and we walked for awhile.  
  
"Ok, so why didn't we take a car?" Vern asked as some lights came into view.  
  
"Because it feels good to walk." She said as she smiled and through her arms in the air.  
  
"Or you don't have your license." Vern said as he smiled. Then Lucy reached over and slapped Vern.  
  
Vern tried to dodge it but he didn't make it and was slapped on the shoulder.  
  
Then he flicked her off and she snatched his finger. "You know guys really shouldn't do that to girls, because we can kick your asses." She said as she was pulling his finger.  
  
"OWE!!!" Vern yelled as we finally reached the board walk.  
  
"Ok we are here." She smiled and then we walked into the packed crowd and started walking toward the high roller coasters and various food stands.  
  
"Wow this is awesome we need one of these back in hick town." Teddy said as I gave him a weird look and walked on.  
  
"Wow there are some hot guys out here." Lucy said as she smiled and winked at me.  
  
"Yeah, tons." I said looking up and all around.  
  
"Holy shit, look at that hippy it looks like Ace." Chris said as he pointed to a hot blonde standing in the corner smoking.  
  
"Yeah, but much more good looking." I said as I smiled and looked around.  
  
"Yeah, but he don't have a posse." Chris said as he lit a cigarrett and started leaning on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, well think again. I said pointing to the few more guys that came to his side looking like major hippies.  
  
"Oh, God, not another Ace." Vern said as he slapped him self in the head.  
  
"Oh please no." I said as I smiled and watched the mysterious man look in our direction.   
  
I smiled and waved and he waved back and laughed a little and walked away.  
  
"I think I might like it here." I said as I smiled and looked at Chris disgusted.  
  
I felt bad, because I liked Chris, but I wanted to meet someone new, someone who I could meet I loved Chris, but I don't know I'm just confused.  
  
  
  
O0o I hope you caught it Lucy is suppose to be the lucy in the lost boys but younger, but I figured the math and damn i wanted her to be like 17 but no she is like 21, so0o0o it will be difficult, ya i made up her sisters im not to sure if she had any??  
  
But o0o well So plez review I really luv 'um and i want to know what you all really think...so plez do. 


	6. Meeting David after Dark

We walked around the bored walk always bumping into this man.   
  
"Lucy?" I walked by her side as we headed to get some food.   
  
"yes?" She asked with a mouth full of cotton candy.  
  
"Do you have any idea who that is?" I asked as I pointed to the blonde sitting in the corner watching me.  
  
"Uh.. No, but I will here in a minute." She said as I looked and saw them coming toward us.  
  
"Hey." The blonde said as he came up to us and smiled waving his friends to come over.  
  
"Hi." I managed to squeeze out as I waved a little.  
  
"So what are you two fine babes doing on this fine evening?" He asked as we began to walk leaving the guys behind us.  
  
I looked back and looked at them smoking and I waved for them to follow us.  
  
I looked forward and started looking up at the cutie I was walking with.  
  
"So what is your name?" I asked as I stole some of Lucy's cotton candy.   
  
"David, and this is Marco, Paul, Dwayne and this is my little brother, Parker." He said pointing at each of them and they all waved.   
  
"Oh I like your names!" Lucy said as she laughed a little. "Me too." David said as he smiled and said, "So what are your guy's names?" He asked as he looked and checked us both out.  
  
"I am Lucy." She said as she pointed to herself.   
  
"And this is my best friend, Jenny." She said as she kind of hugged me a little, by squeezing my shoulder.   
  
"And those are our friends." I said as I pointed to Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern.  
  
"Hi." Chris said as he frowned a little and took a puff of his cigarette.   
  
David turned slightly and smiled a little and then he started to chuckle a little, It was kind of creepy sounding.   
  
"That's cool." He said as he turned to his "boys" and we started walking around in the dark board walk.  
  
"So where do you fine ladies live in this boring town?" He asked as we walked up to a stand and got some coke.  
  
I started to open my mouth and say something, but Lucy stepped on my foot.  
  
"We live over by the apartments." She said as she smiled and put her head on my shoulder and just stared at the boys.  
  
"Yeah." I said with a fake smile and turned to her quietly and said, "What was that all about?" She smiled at them and turned to me as we walked and said, "I'll tell you later."   
  
"Ok." I said as we walked in the middle of these men standing on each side of us.   
  
"So what are we doing?" I asked as Lucy reached over to a near by garbage can and through her stick from her cotton candy away.  
  
"Well me and the guys thought maybe we could take you girls on a little tour." He said smiling as he cuffed my arm and I looked up and gave him a little smile and we headed further and further into the boardwalk till it looked like no one was there any more.  
  
"So when does this place close?" I asked as I looked around and saw a few people closing up.   
  
"It already did." David said as he laughed a little.   
  
"I think we have to go. My mom will be worried." Lucy said as she peered at her watch as she then tugged on my shoulder.   
  
"Can we meet you at your house tonight?" David asked as we stopped walking.  
  
"Uh.. I'll try, but I don't know if we can successfully sneak out.   
  
We started to part and we walked back toward the house with the boys.  
  
"Ok that was a totally creepy laugh, he totally sounded like Ace." I said as the boys agreed and we all laughed.  
  
"What if that's Ace's evil twin?" I asked as we walked up the street.   
  
"God!" Teddy said as we all looked at him fall. We all laughed as he stumbled to get up from the ditch that he had fallen into.  
  
"I was going to say, that if Ace had an evil twin he must be super, super evil, 'cause damn Ace is already evil enough." Teddy said as Chris stuck out his hand and we all agreed with his last statement.   
  
We walked home in that dark as I felt as if I were being watched.  
  
We walked into a quiet house as we headed to our bedrooms and went our separate ways.  
  
I laid in the dark room and stared at the dark surroundings.  
  
"Lucy?" I whispered as I heard her pillow rustle.  
  
"What?" She asked tiredly. "Should we sneak out?" I asked her as I heard her do something and then she sat up and turned on the lamp.  
  
"Well I was thinking." She said as she looked at the corners of her eyes smiled and uncovered herself.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." She said as she stood up and we walked and got ready in the mirror.  
  
"Ok here goes nothing." Lucy said as she boosted my ass out of the upstairs window right into a branch.  
  
"Oh my nose." I said as I held my nose.  
  
"Well take my foot." She said as I turned around in the tree and took her foot and she climbed out and she took my hand and we slowly climbed down the tree.  
  
  
  
"I told you she would." Chris said as he stood in the backyard taking a smoke out of Gordies cigarette package.  
  
"Well maybe she still likes you." Gordie said as he lit Chris's cigarette.  
  
"Oh Yeah, she going after that blonde." Chris said as he leaned against the house and watched the girls walk out.  
  
"Well let's follow them." Chris said as he throwing his cigarette on the ground.  
  
They snuck around the corner and followed them all the way down the street to go to the apartments.  
  
"So why again did you tell them you lived here?" I asked as I turned to her and she started to tell me.   
  
"One of my best friends use to live over here and she told some guy where she lived and she has been missing ever since." She said as she pointed to the building.   
  
"So she has never been found?" I asked as she shook her head side.  
  
"What was her name?" I asked as she looked at me and frowned a little.  
  
"Her name was Star." I felt a chill run through my body.  
  
"Hey there sexy ladies." I looked back and saw David with a smile on his face.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Lucy asked as we walked in the middle of the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
HEy all sry took so long to update school!! lol it sux im already failing my first class im sad. 


	7. I dont think we should be doing this

Lucy smiled as she looked at me. "Well we decided that we might decide to go to our special hang out." David said with a very creepy laugh.   
  
I suddenly stopped I couldn't do it something about David was very extremely creepy! "Lucy, can I talk to you real quick." I said as I looked at David who gave me a very mean look.  
  
I looked up at Lucy as we stood at the side of the road. "Lucy, I just got a very bad feeling." I said as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"A bad feeling?" She questioned as she looked at me in concern. "I don't think we should be doing this." I said as Lucy laughed a little.   
  
"Come on Jen, what is the worst that could go wrong?" Lucy asked as I raised my eyebrows a little and she said, "it's not like they are blood sucking vampires coming to get us." She said as she laughed and then I joined in too.  
  
"I guess your right, but if anything goes wrong, seriously it's all your fault." I said as Lucy looked a little hurt.   
  
"I'm only kidding." I said as we hugged a little.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are they doing?" Chris asked as he peered from the dark with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.   
  
"You think I can see any better than you?" Gordie whispered as they bother looked at Lucy and Jen hugging a little.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Chris asked as he saw them walk in the distance toward David and his gang.  
  
"Well it seems to me that they are walking with Ace's clone." Gordie said as he chuckled at himself.  
  
"Yeah." Chris whispered as he came out of the shadows and started to once again follow Jenny and Lucy.   
  
"Chris, I'm starting to feel wrong following them." Gordie said as they were now following Lucy and Jenny deep into the woods.  
  
"Gordie, I feel right about doing this because what if he does something…..well you know bad to them." Chris said with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Your right man." Gordie said as he patted Chris on the back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So ladies here we are." David said as he pointed toward a picnic set up. "Oh, wow this is beautiful." Lucy said as she smiled sitting down and the guys decided to take some red wine out.   
  
"You ladies want some wine?" David said as the other boys giggled a little.   
  
"I'll pass." I said as I looked over at Lucy who said the same.  
  
"You don't know what your missing." One of the blondes said as he was passed the bottle and took a slow sip of it.   
  
"I don't drink." I said as Lucy nodded her head. I still had that bad feeling, I really wanted to just bail on them, but I know that I just couldn't leave Lucy there all alone with them.   
  
"Well ladies how about some food?" David asked as he handed each of the girls a cheese and ham sandwich.   
  
  
  
Hey everyone its been so so long!! Sorry!! LOL well Newaz please tell me what you think of this chapter. 


End file.
